


Morning Drowsiness

by Thewrittingpan



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewrittingpan/pseuds/Thewrittingpan
Summary: You've always appreciated Peking Duck; maybe you should have paid more attention to it.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Morning Drowsiness

He was sweet. The first time you meet was adorable. Introducing himself and then taking the time to do the same with the children. You didn't need much but he was more than you could have ever asked for. He was always so gentle.

One night when you were struggling to sleep, you decided to finish some work. It was an inevitable choice, you had been slacking off on your work after all. So you sat at the kitchen table, a mountain of papers in front of you and a pen in hand. It was quiet too quiet for your taste. Thankfully the sound of crickets gave you a soft melody to make things feel a little more lively.

  
"You couldn't sleep I presume?" Peking Duck appeared by your side. One hand held a cup of tea, the other held a few of the children wrapped up and sleeping.

  
"You hit the nail on the head," You laughed, "As usual."

  
Peking sat down across from you sliding the cup of tea over to you. "What can I say?" He ran a finger across the stirring duckling, "I know you."

  
You took a sip of your tea smiling when a duckling peeped at your toes. "Thank you."

  
You weren't sure when you fell asleep. You didn't even feel like you had fallen asleep, your eyelids and feet were too heavy. You knew you didn't want to get up. You were in bed, it was so warm and soft, why would you want to leave? Besides the restaurant was closed today so you didn't need to get up. One more hour, that'd be fine.

  
You startled wake at movement looking down at three small yellow fluffy ducklings that were curled up under your chin. You didn't remember moving to bed but that didn't come to mind, you were to distracted by the ducklings that appeared in your bed.

  
"Peking?" You called out.

  
The ducklings squirmed, you shifted the way you were laying. Angry squeaks came from them as you adjusted yourself. Turns out you had more than the three under your chin. A majority of the children were asleep beside you, definitely not moving if you didn't get Peking to help.

  
"Isn't that adorable."

  
You snapped your head towards Peking's voice. He was carrying a tray of food a couple of the children trailing behind him. Some lept off the bed to fallow their father around the place.

  
"Good morning." You pushed yourself up and moved to swing your legs over the bed. Something tugged against your movement. You were unable to move your leg forward. You froze, panicking at the sound of clanking metal.

  
"Oh!" Peking set down the tray, "I'm sorry about that! It gets tangled around itself easily."

  
Peking moved the blankets away from your leg. Gently waking the children so they could play. A Grey chain hugged your ankle, the same chain that had gotten stuck on itself, the same one that made the metallic sound.

  
"Sorry about that again," Peking apologized, kissing your forehead. "I'll get rid of it once I finish working on your new door lock."

  
He truly is more than you could have ever wanted.


End file.
